Um Natal Mágico
by EmPoweredBeing
Summary: Harry e Hermione estão sozinhos no castelo em seu primeiro Natal no mundo mágico. Minerva McGonagall lhes mostra um pouco de sua própria magia ao celebrarem a magia do Natal agora e em todos anos seguintes.


**N/A: Essa é uma one-shot de Natal. É centrada em Harry/Minerva, mas tem um pouco de Hermione também. Feliz Natal! Tenho certeza que Min não se importaria se eu dissesse a vocês... Nollaig Chridheil agus Bliadhna mhath ùr!**

**N/T: Essa é uma tradução de **_**A Magical Christmas, **_**originalmente postada por EmPoweredBeing. Traduzida por Mellie E. Betada por Gika Black. **

**Um Natal Mágico**

Hermione suspirou enquanto se sentava, sozinha, no Salão Comunal. Dois longos meses haviam passado e ela estava apenas começando a fazer amizade com Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Ela esperava ir para casa, mas a avó adoecera na última hora e seus pais tinham avisado que Hermione não poderia voltar para casa.

Dizer que ela estava chateada era subestimar seus sentimentos. Ela fungou um pouco enquanto pensava nas coisas que não faria no Natal este ano. Ela não pularia na cama dos pais para acordá-los de manhã cedo. Ela podia ter onze anos, mas não estava acima de um pouco de diversão infantil na manhã de Natal. Eles não ficariam aconchegados na cama por mais meia hora antes que ela finalmente persuadisse os pais a levantar e descer as escadas até onde seus presentes estariam esperando.

Furiosa consigo mesma por agir de maneira tão infantil, ela secou as lágrimas do rosto e encarou o fogo. Era a noite antes da véspera de Natal e Harry e ela eram os dois únicos Grifinórios a permanecer no castelo. Harry tinha ido dormir horas antes, parecendo tão miserável quanto Hermione se sentia. Eles não haviam conversado sobre isso, mas Hermione acreditava que enquanto ela lamentava a perda do Natal mágico com os pais, Harry não conhecia realmente o Natal.

"Ei." Soou uma voz áspera do lado dela.

Hermione pulou e deu um tapa no garoto em quem ela estivera pensando enquanto ele se sentava junto a ela, sorrindo um pouco.

"Harry Potter, você me assustou!" Disse ela, rindo um pouco antes de fungar novamente.

"Desculpe." Disse ele, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela.

Eles podiam não ser amigos há muito tempo, mas sabiam que estavam magoados e procuravam conforto um no outro.

"O que você estaria fazendo agora se estivesse em casa?" Sussurrou Harry sem se mover. Hermione suspirou e recontou os detalhes de seu Natal.

"E você, Harry?" Ela perguntou, imaginando se ele lhe contaria a verdade.

"Nada, fingindo que não existo, ouvindo Duda reclamar porque ele ganhou um presente a menos do que no ano passado." Sussurrou ele. Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto pensavam sobre o Natal do outro, tentando ajudar um ao outro a superar a mágoa.

A Professora Minerva McGonagall era estoica, rígida e sem emoções. Ela era a líder resoluta da Casa Grifinória e ela nunca, nenhuma vez, mostrou suas emoções para ninguém. Pelo menos era isso que as pessoas pensavam. Na verdade, Minerva se importava muito com seus Grifinórios. Ela havia se tornado bastante próxima de alguns no decorrer dos anos.

Ela sabia que dois de seus alunos ainda estavam na escola, uma cujos planos haviam mudado no último minuto e um que, ela tinha um pressentimento, nunca tinha tido um Natal adequado.

Ela acenou com a cabeça para a Mulher Gorda, que abriu o buraco do retrato e a deixou entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória silenciosamente. Minerva sorriu levemente ao ver seus dois Grifinórios aconchegados juntos no sofá, com evidências de lágrimas no rosto da Srta. Granger e um Harry Potter desesperançado dividindo o espaço. Ela foi até eles e acariciou a testa da Srta. Granger, apagando o vinco entre as sobrancelhas da menina. Ela sentia pena das duas crianças dormindo nas almofadas estofadas, uma que não conhecia o Natal e outra de quem o Natal tinha sido tirado. Minerva sorriu para si mesma enquanto movia Hermione da posição em que estava e a carregava para seu dormitório após murmurar um feitiço de peso-de-pena no corpo da garota. Ela fez o mesmo com Harry, parando apenas para alisar o cabelo dele e beijar sua testa.

Enquanto voltava para o Salão Comunal, ela criou um plano para tornar este Natal o melhor que eles já haviam tido.

Harry e Hermione passaram o dia visitando Hagrid e caminhando em volta do lago apesar da temperatura baixa. Batendo as botas para retirar a neve, eles foram parados pela diretora de sua casa, que olhava para eles de maneira perspicaz por sobre as bordas de seus óculos.

"Onde vocês estavam? Vão morrer de frio!" Disse ela, desaprovadora, ao remover neve do casaco de Hermione.

"Hum, Professora?" Disse Hermione, olhando para Harry, que encolheu os ombros.

"Sim, Srta. Granger?"

Hermione olhou para a diretora de sua Casa como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Elas costumavam tomar chá juntas e conversar sobre transfiguração nos finais de semana, mas ela nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

"Eu... não importa." Disse Hermione, movendo os pés enquanto a Diretora da Grifinória olhava para eles, se perguntando se devia continuar com seu plano ou se devia abandoná-lo.

"Vocês gostariam de se juntar a mim em meus aposentos para um pouco de chocolate quente?" Perguntou Minerva casualmente.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa por ter os dois em seus aposentos pessoais, mas queria que eles aproveitassem o Natal, então reuniu sua coragem Grifinória e sorriu para eles, chocando-os um pouco.

"Hum."

Hermione olhou para Harry, que encolheu os ombros novamente antes de assentir para a professora e eles a seguiram até seus aposentos.

Quando entraram nos aposentos de Minerva, ambos pararam na porta, bocas abertas enquanto olhavam ao redor. Havia geada nas janelas e estas pareciam brilhar suavemente e pequenas fadas dançavam pelo teto, cintilando enquanto voavam alvoroçadas pelo quarto. Contudo, foi a árvore que os atraiu. No canto estava a árvore mais linda que qualquer um dos dois já havia visto e eles estavam admirados. Estava montada, é claro, em vermelho e dourado e tinha um belo anjo no topo.

"Oh, Professora, é lindo!" Disse Hermione efusivamente. Harry apenas olhava fixamente. Nunca o tinham deixado chegar perto da árvore dos Dursley. Eles sempre tiveram medo que ele fizesse algo anormal.

"Wow." Sussurrou o menino.

Minerva sorriu para eles, feliz que seus rostos se iluminassem.

"Chocolate quente?" Ela perguntou, segurando duas xícaras.

Hermione assentiu e foi para seu lugar costumeiro no sofá. Harry, entretanto, parecia incomodado ao perceber que estava na sala de estar da Diretora da Grifinória.

"Sr. Potter?" Minerva chamou, indo até o garoto. Ele olhou para ela através de seus grandes olhos verdes e Minerva subitamente se lembrou da primeira vez que outra jovem senhorita havia olhado para ela dessa maneira.

"Harry." Sussurrou ela, incapaz de mover seus olhos dos do garoto. "Seus olhos são tão parecidos com os da sua mãe." Ela murmurou, saindo de suas memórias de maneira abrupta e sorrindo para Harry. "Venha."

Os três tiveram uma tarde bastante agradável, depois ultrapassarem suas inseguranças, e acabaram adormecendo no sofá outra vez. Minerva colocou-os na cama novamente, desta vez em seu quarto sobressalente, cobrindo-os tão gentilmente que a maioria de seus alunos ficaria convencida de que ela estava sob a Maldição Imperius.

"Professora?" Harry resmungou enquanto ela alisava seu cabelo.

"Sim, meu menino?" Perguntou Minerva suavemente. Não queria perturbar o estado meio adormecido em que ele se encontrava.

"Hum, obrigado, eu acho." Ele sussurrou com um meio sorriso. "Eu, bom, eu nunca-"

Ela segurou sua mão gentilmente e beijou sua testa.

"Está tudo bem, querido, eu sei." Ela sussurrou, acariciando a mão dele com o polegar enquanto ele voltava a adormecer. "Feliz Natal, Harry."

Harry sorriu.

"Feliz Natal, Professora."

Minerva não pôde evitar sorrir ao acordar com os sussurros de dois Grifinórios animados na manhã seguinte.

"Entrem vocês dois." Disse ela, sonolenta, rindo quando eles correram para dentro do quarto e pularam na cama, todo o nervosismo de vê-la em seus aposentos esquecido diante do entusiasmo que estavam sentindo.

"Há presentes debaixo da árvore." Disse Harry timidamente.

"Eu imagino que sim, meu garoto." Disse Minerva presunçosamente, sabendo que os elfos domésticos eram muito bons em seu trabalho.

"Professora, a senhora... A senhora pode se levantar agora?" Perguntou Hermione timidamente, fazendo Minerva rir e abraçá-la.

"É claro, vamos." Disse ela, convocando o roupão e seguindo as crianças para a sala de estar.

Nos anos seguintes nenhum dos dois esqueceu a bondade que a Diretora da Grifinória lhes mostrou em seu primeiro Natal no mundo mágico e, mesmo tendo suas próprias famílias, ainda passavam todos os Natais juntos, Hermione e sua família, Harry e sua família e a mulher que estaria para sempre em seus corações como a coisa mais próxima que tinham a uma avó.

"Obrigado Min." Sussurrou Harry no ouvido da mulher mais velha muitos anos depois.

"Oh, meu menino, não há de que." Disse ela beijando a bochecha dele. "Eu estou tão contente que iniciamos essa tradição, você e Hermione têm sido um bálsamo para a alma de uma velha mulher."

"Você, Minerva McGonagall, não é mais velha agora do que era quando começamos isso." Harry riu, pegando o braço dela e ajudando-a a entrar na lareira.

"Burrice, garoto atrevido." Disse ela afetuosamente. "Verei você em duas semanas, sim?" Perguntou Minerva, pegando um punhado de pó de Flu.

"Minerva?"

Harry colocou uma mão no braço dela antes que conseguisse jogar o pó de Flu no fogo.

"O que é?" Perguntou ela, uma expressão preocupada aparecendo em seu rosto.

"Eu... Eu só, realmente... Obrigado." Disse ele finalmente. Minerva sorriu suavemente e segurou o homem entre seus braços como se ele fosse uma criança outra vez.

"Eu sei que nunca disse, querido menino, mas eu amo você. Amei você desde o minuto em que nasceu." Disse ela, afagando a bochecha dele. "Diga a Hermione que eu disse tchau e passarei na casa dela esta semana para o chá." Disse ela, beijando a bochecha dele novamente.

"Tchau." Disse Harry, olhando enquanto a primeira pseudo-família que teve deixava sua casa. Ele sorriu enquanto Gina abraçava sua cintura.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrou ela, sabendo que só tinham um momento antes que um de seus filhos ou dos filhos de Hermione viesse procurando por eles.

"Sim." Disse Harry, virando-se e beijando-a nos lábios. "Eu estou bem."


End file.
